Rinse and Repeat Edited for you
by kitty-catfu
Summary: To remove Shampoo... -- I added on to the story and I now have more than one paragraph-- thanks to everyone who told me what i should change--
1. Rinse and Repeat

Author's notes: ummmmmm.. Ok, this is my first fanfic ever, so please  
read and review.  
  
I'm all for the popular pairings (i.e. Ranma and Akane, Ukyo and  
Ryouga, Shampoo and Mousse,Kuno and Nabiki, Kodachi and uhhh. (Mr.  
Turtle maybe? yeah you get the picture.)  
I just don't feel that anyone in the manga should be getting married  
yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. P.S. If you don't realize  
this, the first part is set before Shampoo knows that Ranma is the  
same person as female Ranma. And also, 'word' means that they are  
thinking, *word* is an action.  
  
Disclaimer: Just to set things straight, I will tell you what I own,  
and what I don't.  
What I own: My self, my brain, this story, my cat (want it?), and a  
computer.  
What I don't own: These characters, anything related to Ranma ½  
charaters, and my sanity.  
  
Ranma stirred earlier than was usual for him. As he started  
to stretch, he notice there was something warm on him, well,  
not so something as someone. Looking down, he realized that  
that someone was Shampoo. "My darling" she whispered in her  
sleep. *Gurk* Akane would kill him if she found Shampoo here.  
Peeling Shampoo off of him was hard, since he was trying not  
to wake her. He crawled out of bed quitely, hoping Shampoo  
would't glomp onto him again in her sleep. When he made it to  
the doorway, he breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't part of  
his plans to get malleted because of Shampoo.  
  
Once he was in the hallway he started running towards the  
bathroom. Turning the corner, he realized to late that Kasumi  
was washing the floors. He tried to save himself, but he  
couldn't recover balance on the slippery floor. He landed  
with a thump, just as Kasumi tossed more water onto the  
floor. "C-c- cold" water! "Oh my! I'm sorry Ranma I didn't  
know you were there." The redhead sat sulking for a few  
minutes, but no one could be mad at Kasumi for long. "Thanks  
a lot, Kasumi."  
  
By this time, Shampoo had awoken to find her beloved 'Airen'  
gone. "Ranma wait for Shampoo!" The purple-haired Amazon  
turned down the hallway where she heard some noise, there,  
sitting on the floor was female Ranma. "Kill!" She pulled out  
one bonbori, and brought it down where Ranma-chan had been  
sitting a second before.  
  
"Aaaiiii!" Ranma-chan lept out of the bonbori's path a second  
time, only to collide with someone. "Heh, hey Akane! Want to  
get me some hot water?" "No!" Suddenly a hand held out a  
kettle of hot water. "Thanks!" Nabiki held out her hand.  
"What?" Ranma-chan asked. "That'll be 200 yen for the water."  
"Dammit! Can't you ever do something just to be nice?"  
Placing the yen in Nabiki's hand, Ranma-chan grabbed the  
kettle and ran.  
  
"Stupid greedy Nabiki!" he muttered sullenly after he poured  
the water over himself. A rumble broughthim out of his  
thoughts. 'What is that noise?' The faint rumble grew louder.  
Part of the wall curved in and broke, revealing an angry  
Shampoo.  
  
"Kill!", the bonbori stopped mid-air, "Oh, is you Airen! You  
I love." Shampoo glomped onto a very wet and embarassed  
Ranma. "Shampoo I told you, I can't marry you." As tears  
started to well up in Shampoo's violet eyes, Ranma stuttered.  
"I-I'm sorry!" "Oh, are you now baka?" Ranma shivered under his fiance's cold gaze. "No! I mean yes! I mean no!"  
  
"Which is it?" "Uhhhh. Shampoo, your really pretty." Akane's eyes blazed. ".ButIwasengagedto'KanefirstandIcan'tmarryyou, sorry!" "What the hell did you just say Ranma?" Akane blinked. "I said, Iwasengagedto'KanefirstandIcan'tmarryyou, sorry!"  
  
"Kill!" "Aaaaaaahhhh! What are you doing you Amazon hussy?" Akane lept to the side. The bonbori had barely missed Akane's head. "Die pervert girl, so Ranma be happy with Shampoo!" This time the bonbori was stopped scant inches above Akane's head. Akane looked up to see Ranma holding it so it wouldn't hit her. "Don't kill her Shampoo!" Ranma knocked the bonbori out of Shampoo's hand and through the open window. "Why not Airen?"  
  
"Uhhhhh. because.I love her! Yeah, that's it, I love her!"  
  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can give me hints about what to do different also. Please review. If you actually read the whole thing thank you. Next chap: For Best Results. And I know that it is super short 


	2. Rinse Thoroughly

Author's notes: Hey I edited the first chapter, and now I'm adding the second one. I'm trying to make sure none of the characters are OOC. Will Ranma ever be rid of Shampoo? Who knows? Except me of course silly, cause I'm writing this. Tehe! Please Read and Review! ^_~  
  
P.S. thoughts = 'thoughts', and sounds/actions = *sounds/actions*, get the picture?  
  
Disclaimer: If I told you I owned these characters, would you believe me? Probably not, unless you're as gullible as Ryouga! (No offense towards Ryouga) Well you shouldn't, cause that'd be a lie! And I would go bie liao ! I think that might be spelled wrong, oh well!  
  
***  
  
"What?" Akane stared incredulously at Ranma. "What you do to Airen pervert girl?" Shampoo narrowed her violet eyes at Akane.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him, ya hussy! YOU probably put something in his ramen again!" Akane retorted angrily. "What was it this time? Love potion?"  
  
"Shampoo not do something so awful to Airen to make him love pervert girl!" She glared at Ranma, who had been trying to avoid confrontation with either of his fiancés (the two that were there at least) "What pervert girl do to you, Airen?"  
  
'Think fast or you are so dead!' "Nothing, it just. uhhhh. it just. happened, sorry Shampoo!"  
  
Shampoo's eyes bulged for a moment. "You lie Airen, pervert girl make you do this, so she have you!"  
  
"I told you I'm not your Airen, Shampoo!" But Shampoo wasn't listening. She was trying to stare Akane down.  
  
'Eeep!' "Leave me alone Shampoo, why would I do this to Ranma? I don't even like him!" Akane bristled. 'Well, maybe just a little bit.' She flushed slightly.  
  
"You lie pervert girl! You try to make Airen love you! "Shampoo will save beloved." Shampoo cried, grabbing Ranma brazenly. *Urk* *sweat*  
  
"Shampoo will cure Ranma, must go ask grandmother how! I'll come back Airen!"(A/N: Yeah, Cologne actually wasn't there till Shampoo returned again and learned Ranma wasn't a girl but hey this is my story!) Shampoo leapt through the hole she had made in the wall and out the door.  
  
"Oh my! Nabiki won't like having to pay to get another hole fixed! I should tell her! Kasumi's soft voice came from behind the hole in the wall. "Oh, hello Ranma, Akane, where's little Shampoo?"  
  
"She went back to the Cat Café. Said she was going to have Cologne get something to help ~cure~ Ranma." Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
*** ***  
"You know I was just saying that to get Shampoo to leave me alone, right?"  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"That I lo-o-ved you. It wasn't real." 'I hardly even know Akane.'  
  
"Of course I know that!" 'Ranma no baka!'  
  
"Well, good." Ranma relaxed. "A macho chick like you hasn't a hope of getting someone as good looking as me." He put his hands behind his head as they walked. My girl form has a better body then you!"  
  
"Oh really?" Akane's good friend, the mallet, appeared in her hands. "What makes you think I'd want you, you-you-you Baka!" Ranma flew through the air and landed the koi pond. Have fun having a better body than me!" Akane started to stomp off towards the dojo, grumbling.  
  
Ranma-chan's shrill voice shrieked at Akane's retreating form as Ranma-chan climbed dripping from the pond. "Stupid, uncute, tomboy without a body!" he shouted after her. 'Where is pop? Maybe Kasumi will make panda stew for supper.' Ranma-chan half muttered her violent thoughts about her father.  
  
***  
  
Author's notes: Well that's Chapter Two! Yay! Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter: Dry and add Mousse.  
A little early for Mousse to make an appearance but that's ok. 


	3. Chapter the 3rd

Author's notes:  
  
Hope you enjoyed the last sections, and will enjoy this one. That's  
all.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my slightly demented mind,  
besides, would you believe me if I told you these characters were  
mine?  
  
***  
Ranma-chan ran as fast as she could -- in her wet clothes-to the  
Tendo house.  
" Why hello Ranma-chan!" Kasumi smiled cheerily, " would you like some  
warm water?"  
  
"Yes!" Ranma-chan poured the steaming water over her now shivering  
body, "Thanks Kasumi!"  
  
Ranma rushed out of the kitchen, water dripping from his clothes,  
towards the dojo. 'Maybe pop is in there practicing!'  
  
He didn't slow till he reached the dojo's door; And only then to  
prepare himself for the ensuing fight.  
  
Ranma burst through the door so fast, he couldn't stop. He just kept  
going. Kept going, into a startled Akane's arms. 'OH CRAP!'  
  
"Heh heh!" Ranma backed up, " Hey Akane!"  
  
"Ranma! You pervert!"  
  
"Hey! You think I'd purposely run into the arms of a violent macho  
chick like you?" Akane's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't even  
have a figure you tomboy! I came in here cause I thought it was pops  
in here. Not to run into someone like you who can't even kick. "  
  
That was the last thing Ranma got a chance to say before he flew  
through the dojo's roof.  
  
"Youuuuuuuuuu'reeee soooooooooo uuuuuunnnncuuuuuuuuutee!" Ranma  
sailed over the neighborhood, "Hi Bess!" He waved at the neighbor's  
dog, who he had once thought was Ryouga in his cursed form, "Sorry  
about that hot water before."  
  
Akane settled back into the kata she had been perfecting before Ranma  
had ran into her. Her heart was still beating fast. She started to  
kick more violent and lost control, toppling to the floor. Akane  
decided to give up the kata for something more satisfying. - A.N. cue  
evil grin. -She left the dojo to get something in the house. When she  
returned she carried the 'Ranma' dummy she had made. 'Ranma no baka!'  
  
Ranma or rather Ranma-chan found herself in a rather pool of water. "S-  
s-s-he h-h-a-d t-t-o-o kick m-m-me in-n-t-t-o-o t-t-he z-z-o-oo?" She  
shivered uncontrollably as she checked out  
her surroundings. 'The polar bear section? Who knew Nerima even had a  
damn zoo? Let alone polar bears!' Ranma-chan resolutely resolved to  
pummel the next guy who upset her. People who'd been enjoying their  
day at the zoo, made way for the petite soaking redhead. The look on  
her pretty face brooked no arguments.  
  
*Whomp! Whack! Thwack!* The dummy's pigtail arced wildly in the air  
each time Akane's foot or fist connected with the dummy's face or  
chest. "Hiyaaaaa!" The abused dummy's head flew off. Frustrated, Akane  
left in search of something else to break.  
  
--Author's note: Enter Ryouga-- "Prepare to die today, Ranma!" Ryouga  
broke through the wooden door. A startled grandparently couple looked  
up from their dinner in surprise. The women smiled at the confused and  
embarrassed Ryouga. "Sit down dear." She smiled again and deep smile  
lines appeared in her wrinkled face. She patted the ground by her.  
"It's ok."  
**  
  
Author's notes: Muhahaha! Whatever will become of our hero?  
  
Yes, I know I forgot to put  
Mousse in this chapter, but what's a girl to do, eh? Ryouga is in it  
though! (^.^) so please read and review my story thanks. Yes, this  
chapter was very short, I'm sorry. 


End file.
